Runo Dan Shun and Hayley
by misstress black
Summary: my story of the bakugan battle brawlers
1. The new charaters bio

Hayley Darkus attribute:

Bakugan:

Darkus Robotailon - a Darkus Robotailon 320

Robotailonus - the King of Robotailons can change attributes 350

Robotailonos - the Queen of Robotailons can change attributes 340

Darkus Rattleoid - a Darkus Rattleoid 310

Tige - a Tigrerra species lives in Darkus 590

Ability Cards: 

Robotailon Evolution - evolves into Robotailonus

Poison Fang - Poisons the foes works w/ .

Premature Battle - takes all the Bakugan on your side and adds their power onto your chosen Bakugan raising it's strength

Dark Claw - destroys all of the opponents Bakugan whether or not they are stronger or outnumber you can only be used with the Tigrerra species

Looks:

Hair - straight black 

Eyes - blazing green

Height and weight - 5'4" and 150

Age - 15 along with the bakugan battle brawlers

Attitude - caring though she has a rough side, she doesn't take crap from anyone, though when she sad or happy it shows, she's not afraid to speak what she feels or take a tumble with the boys especially Shun.

Who she likes: Shun

Family: Joe from Kir city and Josh and Katie. Along with their mom.

Friends: she Shun and Dan where friends back in second grade. 

Clothes: week days a red silk tight dress with a silt to mid thigh with netting covering the silt with black high heels her hair up on a ball with two sticks stuck threw it, weekends jeans with a pink blouse with black wedged heels her hair up in a ponytail.

Rank: 7th but was 1st before Shun was he won it from her at a masquerade ball when they where bored he and she didn't know until later.

Lucky number: 8

Unlucky number: 7 what was it with her and the number 7 she convinced that it's following her

Who she would like to see together: Dan and Runo Julie and Billy. Maybe Marucho and Katie, and Joe and Chan Lee.


	2. The beginning

It was one message he dreaded.

Wanna brawl?

He didn't know who sent it but he wrote back

When and where?

Tomorrow noon u can call upon 1 person to help u got it?

Yes where?

I'll find u.

Those last words sent a chill up his spine. Who was it he hoped it wasn't Masquerade.

"Shun are you alright?" Asked Skyress his bakugan, "Yes I am are you ready for battle tomorrow?" "Yes with who?" "I don't know."

He headed downstairs only to be knocked down by Runo her head was down and he swore he saw tears.

He moved over to give her some room and she flew by. He carried on downstairs.

The others were pacing. He asked "Does this have anything to do with Runo crying?"

They paused then looked at Dan. Julie said in a very, very aggravated tone. "You march right up there and apologize Dan." "But I didn't-" his reply was drowned out by Alice "You insulted her now get up there and apologize Daniel."

Shun spoke up "We can deal with that later I got an IM with someone telling me tomorrow they want to brawl against me and someone else. I think it might be Masquerade or one of his goons."

That shut everyone up. Then Dan spoke "Well I'll brawl with you especially since it might be against Masquerade." Shun nodded then pointed upstairs "Now go apologize." Dan looked taken aback then nodded.

***

Dan knocked on Runo and Alice's door feeling like an idiot.

Maybe he shouldn't have said those things. But he had to.

Flash Back summarized

Runo wanted to go outside but it was to early. He hadn't wanted her to go alone so he offered to go with.

Runo told him she liked him a lot. He liked that but he didn't want to complicate things especially since he liked her back.

So he told her he liked her as a friend and nothing more.

That's when she frozen and started yelling at him.

He had followed her back up to the plane and then the others saw her ranting at him and he couldn't explain before Shun came down.

End Flash Back

Truth was he was afraid. Drago popped out "Go in there and explain everything will be alright then."

"Oh fine but be quite." Dan grabbed him and stuffed him in his pocket

Dan pushed the door open Runo was on her bed with her pillow stuffed up against her chest. She was talking to Tigrerra he shut the door but kept it open just a bit so he can hear.

"He is so infuriating Tig. I finally get the courage to tell him and all he says is 'I just want to be friends' why are men so stupid especially that one."

Tigrerra said back "My dear maybe he was afraid of telling you he likes you. You should have seen his face when you said that. His eyes well to say it clearly had hope happiness then they got clouded with guilt-" "He's guilty because he doesn't like me. Now go away Tig."

He opened the door, Runo looked up expectedly then screamed as she saw him lock the door.

***

She couldn't believe it _him_ in her room locking the door she threw her pillow at him and screamed "Get out Dan!!!"

He dodged the pillow and came forward shaking his head "Sorry Runo after I explain to you what I meant outside." "It's pretty clear what you meant that you just want to be friends. So leave I understand." he looked at her like she was the crazy one and not him.

Ohhhh she would make him pay for what he did to her. She threw a punch and hit him right on his chin. He backed up then moved so fast she couldn't think what to do.

He backed her up tell she was lying on the bed with him straddling her and pining her arms down.

"Now can we talk without your hitting me?" "Never. Now get off." trying to not let her fear of small places and being crowded show.

"Runo you didn't let me finish out there." "Why should I, your explanation was as clear as it gets now get off." he sighed and held on tighter as she started twisting.

_How to get him off _she thought wildly. A fear wave crashed threw her as bile came up her throat she forced it down and said calmly. "Get off!!!" he shook his head "Runo calm down I'm trying to tell you something." "I don't want to hear it now get off me."

She started twisting so bad he couldn't keep his hold on her that's when he did something she wouldn't have believed if she wasn't the one there experiencing it. He kissed her.


	3. The brawl

It was 11:50 Hayley needed help from Shun and Dan if he was here also.

Her problem Masquerade. How to stop it Shun and Dan whom Masquerade feared.

She had a proposition for them she won they'd help her, she lost she'd tell them all she knew about the Infinity Core, though she would do it anyway, no need for them to know that though.

Hayley looked down at her watch again 11:59 time to move.

She did a flip out of the tree and landed in front of a little blond haired boy who screamed like a little girl.

"Marucho? Oh are you here for Shun and Dan?" a blue haired girl walked over.

Hayley didn't dare say anything but nodded. "Then come on their right over-" "Here." two voices ended for her.

She looked over there two boys a long black haired boy and a short brown haired boy. She recognized them instantly as Dan and Shun.

"Let's get on with this see I need some help. Here's where you come in we brawl I win you help me. I lose I'll tell you what I know of the Infinity Core two against me got it."

They nodded and pulled out field cards she did the same and they yelled "Field open!"

Time stopped except them. They yelled "Gate card set!" that's when she pulled out her first Bakugan and said "Robotailonus stand." Dan then pulled out his "Pyrus Siege."

_Pyrus Siege recognized 10 g's higher._ Hayley smiled, then said "Gate card open … character."

_Robotailonus raised to 370 g's. _Dan's Siege went out of the battle and her Robotailonus came back to her.

Shun sighed and then said "Gate card set." then "Monerus stand" she smiled again and sent back in her Robotailonus. And before he could react she attacked his Monerus defeated and her Robotailonus came back.

She smiled again and then pulled out her Robotailonus taunting "Oh come on if I knew it would be this easy I wouldn't have bothered." laughing.

Shun then pulled out his ability card "Double battle. Each side brings out two Bakugan."

She said "Bakugan brawl ………… Darkus Rattleoid stand."

Dan said "Griffith stand." Shun said "Falconer stand."

_Griffith and Falconer lead 660 g's. _She had to think fast hahaha. They were standing on her card so she said "Gate card open … character."

_Darkus Rattleiod and Robotailonus lead by 740 g's. _they attacked and she got her two back their two where defeated.

She said "Gate Card set." then pulled out her Robotailonus and then said ""Gate card open … Double Bakugan."

She then set out Darkus Rattleoid. Dan set out Drago and Shun Skyress.

It was her turn again and she said "Bakugan brawl ………… Tige stand."

Then she did her ability card. "Premature Battle." her Robotailonus and Darkus Rattleiod went out of battle and her Tige went from 590 g's to 2460 g's.

She then brought out her ability card "Dark Claw" that's when Drago and Skyress where defeated in one attack.

She won thank god now to see if they'll help her. Please let them help her.

***

Shun couldn't believe he and Dan lost oh well. "Dan we lost we need to help her." "True but we really needed to win for the Infinity Core info.." "Yeah but she still might need help." "True." Dan turned to her and asked "What do you need help with might I ask?" "Masquerade." Shun looked at Dan shocked.

"Follow us we'll help you." he said to the girl. "Thank you." she bowed her head. Then followed them to the others.

Shun and Dan lead the way to the others wondering if they did the right thing.

"You lost didn't you?" Runo said Shun nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked to the girl following them. "Hayley." "I'm Julie and this is Runo and Alice and that is Marucho." Shun expected the girl to faint when Julie bore done on her but she didn't all she did was smile and point to the people and correctly get their names.

"Now what's your problem with Masquerade?" Dan asked, then everyone looked at her.

***

Dan looked at her wondering if she'll tell them what was her problem with Masquerade. She just shook her head and said to them "It doesn't matter right now." "Like hell it does." he said to her.

"No it doesn't because you have bigger and better things to deal with right now namely the Infinity Core. See I lied I was going to tell you either way."

They stared at her, Dan shook his head and met Runo's gaze.

She started shaking her head. And mouthed _No way _at him he nodded.

He then asked "What do you know of the Infinity Core?" "I know it's in the Bakugan Valley even where it might be. Masquerade was looking for it in a remote place in Bakugan Valley. I think he came close then he saw me and made me leave." "You worked for him." he said a little to harshly. "No I was a prisoner of him." "Oh." they all looked at her weird.

***

Runo couldn't believe it she a prisoner she was to tough for that. No way that couldn't be true.

That's when Dan said, "We have to leave here now we have to get to Kir City and find Joe." "Joe? You mean the Bakugan website manager?" "Yeah you know him." "Sorta. I mean he's my brother." "Do you think you could get us in?" "Yes I can."

"Good we need to see if he is working for Masquerade."

After a while everybody went to bed Julie insisted that Hayley stay with her. It was just her and Dan left downstairs. Uh-oh she shouldn't be here. Last night didn't go well after the kiss.

"Umm I'm going to bed night Dan." she stood up but before she could move he grabbed her wrist.

"Listen Runo I know I was out of line last night kissing you like that. I understand if you hate me." "Dan I don't hate you. It caught me off guard. Now can I go to sleep?"

"No I didn't tell you what I wanted last night so can spare me one minute?" "One minute Dan that's it one minute."

He sighed then went on saying "Well Runo you know when I said that I wanted us to just be friends. I said that because well I was afraid of telling you I like you a lot. Well not just a lot more then I can say. I don't want to- well I mean. Uhh listen I don't want to date you then if we break up it might create tension between the group."

She looked at him and almost bopped him over the head. But he was also looking after the team first that showed he was growing up right, _right_?

"Dan that sweet of you." "I just don't want anymore tension. Though when Masquerade goes down I would love to go out with you on a date I mean." "Really Dan." "Really Runo."

They stood up and Runo said to Dan "Are you really sorry for kissing me last night?" "Never in my life would I be sorry for that Runo."

She smiled then jumped at him giving him a hug then kissed him briefly before running upstairs but before she disappeared she looked back and saw Dan smiling and staring at her.


	4. Have to see Joe

Hayley opened her eyes and saw, a girl face. "Well finally your awake Dan and Shun told me to wait tell you where awake before telling you we're at Kir city." "Uh thanks … I think. Why do I feel like I hit a semi truck. Or battled a rabid dog and lost."

"Oh you must have a headache. I'm sure we have something to fix that right up." that's when she realized she was sitting right in the direct sunlight.

"Ahh!!!" she jumped off the bed and fell on the floor with a deifying crash.

"What happened in here?" they others came running in. "Oww… man I need to learn to be subtle with getting out of bed man. Oww now that hurts."

Shun came over and bent down. "What's hurt?" "Uhh … my head dodo." he tapped the top of her head and she dropped it down.

How was she going to say she has a major allergy to the sunlight.

"I don't see anything wrong." "She was like this when she woke up and nearly had a heart attack when she saw I opened the blinds." Julie great why did she open her mouth.

"Okay what's up." "I have a mild reaction to the sun it was gradual slowly building up over the years. I can still go out I just need to take special precautions. Suntan lotion, long sleeves shirts, jeans, boots, and hats."

"That explains it." "Sorry about the blinds if I knew I wouldn't have opened them and you sleeping right next to the window." "It's alright. But can you guys leave I'm 'bout to get up, and unless you want to get flashed leave." they all left except Julie.

"Really I'm sorry." "It's okay but can I change?" "Oh sure I'll close the blinds." "Thanks but I'll be fine when I'm done with getting ready for today no need. Tell the others not to worry I was up all yesterday in the sunlight I was ready then. But a word to be wise don't open the blinds in the morning okay?" "Okay anything else." "Yes leave." "Okay Hayley."

***

Shun couldn't believe it Hayley had an allergy to the sun. He hoped she would be okay. That's when Hayley walked in. "Sorry to keep you all waiting and wondering."

He looked at her hoping the look in his eyes wasn't showing that much. She was pale but he suspected that to be from the sunscreen, she had on a long sleeve shirt and jeans. She had on these very cute boots.

_Wow don't think that Metanowa_. He shook his head.

"You okay Shun?" that question snapped him back to the present. Hayley was standing in front of him waving her hand in his face.

"Yes now back up." "Okay fine." she walked over to the girls and sat down in between Alice and Julie but gave him a smile.

***

Dan never saw Shun like this. Wait scratch that he saw him like this once before, when he had his heart ripped out of his chest. Ohhhh he liked Hayley. He caught Shun's eye and smiled at him, Shun scowled back at him.

He turned back to the others. "Okay how are we going to handle Joe?" he asked Hayley instantly went from looking at Shun to him and saying "I'll brawl against him he knows me sorta. I know all of his moves sorta." "But-" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you dare say anything sexist right now Dan. And don't try saying anything of the other kind you where." "I wasn't I was saying about your uh." "Medical Condition? Don't worry about it. I'll be fine as long as I put on a hat."

"Okay then but you should have someone to go with you just in case Masquerade is waiting for you." "Exactly what I was thinking dodo brain." the sarcasm dripping from her words nearly made him mad.

"I'll go with her." Shun said. Hayley looked at him and smiled. "Okay when do we leave."

***

Runo just loved what was happening. Hayley and Shun left for the hospital and just when they got off the steps Hayley put her arm though Shun's. Shun looked miserable.

She looked at Dan and nodded he was smiling like the village idiot.

He moved next to her and whispered in her ear. "Wanna follow them and make sure they don't get in any trouble?"

"Exactly what I was thinking Dan." "Good then come on."

He lead the way out. "Shush she has an ear of a bloodhound." she nodded as they followed them.

They where soon on the fifth floor following Shun Hayley and some girl into a small room. Course they waited outside the door.

They heard Shun ask. "Are you working with Masquerade Joe?" "How 'bout we brawl and I'll tell you." "Fine by me." "Okay bro you asked for it."

A short pause then. "Field open!"


	5. Joe and the Hayley brawl for info

"Field open!" Hayley said she had to brawl against Joe in order to find out if he was working with Masquerade.

"Gate card set!" they both yelled.

"Heos Siege stand!" Joe yelled, I yelled "Robotailonus stand!" 

_Siege recognized 10 g's stronger_. I yelled "Gate card open! Character!" 

_Robotailonus raised to 370 g's. _She beat his Siege, he said "How? Oh well lets see if this'll work." 

"Heos Robotailon stand!" I sighed and yelled "Robotailonus stand!" 

_Robotailonus recognized 30 g's stronger. _She beat his Robotailon to. _Is he just so weak._ She thought.

"You're going to pay for that." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

We both said "Gate Card Set!"

"Light Mongule stand." "What is that?" I paused then pulled my "Robotailonus stand!" then "Gate card open! Double Bakugan!"

I then pulled out my "Darkus Rattleiod!" then "Ability card activate! Poison Fang!" her Darkus Rattleiod's Poison Fang got his Light Mongule. 

"My turn. Gate card open! Character!" 

Light Mongule raised to 410 g's. "It's up to you Tige." "Anything for you my Darling." he responded.

"Tige stand!" then "Ability card activate! Premature Battle!" her Robotailonus and Darkus Rattleiod left and raised her Tige's g's to 2460 g's. 

_Tige recognized 2050 g's stronger._ Then she yelled "Dark Claw!" she beat his Light Mongule. 

"What? How?" 

***

Shun nearly smiled Hayley beat Joe. "Now tell us are you working for Masquerade?" he asked Joe. 

"Oh no I don't. Why would I? He just out to get people's Bakugan. I sent out a notice to all the high level players." he and Hayley shared a look. "I never got it." she said "Same with me." he said.

He turned to Joe, "Why didn't we get any word we're in the top ten." "I don't know. I sent it to everyone in the top thirty." 

Hayley tensed, he turned to her she was walking toward the door. "What's up?" she put a finger to her lips; he decided he liked that but kept silent and watched her. 

She paused at the door then opened it and in fell in Dan and Runo.

"Oww!!! What that for?" "For spying on us." they stood up. "Are you two okay?"

***

"No!" Dan said "We feel on our heads." "Who are these two?" "They are our friends. Dan and Runo, this is Joe. Joe this is Dan and Runo." 

They all said hi. "Well Joe we had fun. Call us if you get anything on Masquerade and the Infinity Core." Dan said. "Okay bye." "Bye." they left and were heading toward the Plane. 

Hayley's Baku-Pod beeped. She looked down at it and then ignored it, walking in front off the others.

He looked at Shun only to find, Shun looking at Hayley with a love-sick look on his face. 

Runo tapped his shoulder, and he turned to her pausing only long enough for her to catch up with him.

"They like each other." she said to him, he just nodded. "What do you suppose we do about it?" "I think we should get them to admit it to each other." "Ah but how Runo?" "Tomorrow we're going to be at Bakugan Valley again." "Yeah so. What does that have to do with anything… oh we should spilt up into groups and send them off as one group." "Yep and us two as another, Julie Alice and Marucho as another." "I agree with that." "Just one problem with that." 

"What?" "What if the others don't agree?" "Easy we say this is the best way." "Okay whatever come on we're nearly there. Wanna race?" "You know it." they started running and passed Shun and Hayley. He yelled at them "Last one back does dishes tonight!!!" he heard Hayley laugh and they where all running back to the plane. 

He lost, _how? _he thought.

***

Runo laughed Dan had lost the race back to the plane. Hayley came in first then Shun then her by a millisecond before Dan.

He now had dish duty but like the good sorta-but-not-girlfriend she was she was helping him. 

"Remind me Dan why am I doing this?" she complained as her shirt got soapy water on it.

"You like me and don't want me to take forever and not get any sleep." "Sure okay whateva." 

When they finished the dishes they leaned on the counter pulling at the gloves. "I swear Hayley ate ten different things on twenty different plates just because I lost the race." Dan complained for the umpteenth time. 

"Oh come on Dan just because she doesn't like you at all, doesn't mean she would do that." "Yes she would why do you think she went though all that running to be first hun?" "I don't know Dan." 

"If I may my Dear what are you two talking about?" "Yes Daniel?" "We where talking about how Hayley despises me." Dan told Drago and Tigrerra.

Drago thought about that then jumped into Dan's pocket on his jacket. "I wonder what message Hayley got on the way here?" she said to Dan. "I know its weird Hayley looked down then completely ignored it." "I wonder who it's from." "Yeah so do I." 

"Well it looks like we're done here night Runo?" "Night Dan." she shook his hand and left the room before Dan called out to her. She waited the front room deserted.

He got to her and kissed her. "Sorry that was out of line wasn't it?" "Nah Dan it wasn't." "Besides you forgot Tigrerra." he held out her Bakugan. "Oh sorry Tigrerra!" "Don't worry my Dear it is no big deal." "Come on I'll walk with you up." "Okay." she put her arm around Dan's.

He led her up unaware they had an audience.

***

Hayley ducked out of the way with Shun as Runo and Dan came waltzing on by. They walked on by, and she smiled. "Next time we do this we better make sure nobody's around." Shun complained to her. "What … kiss?" he scowled and she left laughing know good and well they we're only talking.


	6. Looking for the Infinity Core

Hayley was waiting with the others while Dan and Runo explained what we where doing today.

Unfortunately all she heard was Drago and Tigrerra and the other Bakugan trying to find out was wrong with Dan and Runo.

"Drago their acting wrong then yesterday after they where done with the dishes." "I know. But wait Skyress your with Tige?"

She looked up surprised to find Dan yapping on about, us splitting up in to groups. No way her and Shun together sign her up. "So do you guys agree? This is the best way for finding the Infinity Core." Dan finished.

She said "Well I agree the smaller the groups the more chances of finding the I.C." "I.C.?" Alice asked. "Infinity Core." "Ohhh."

"Well when do we get started?" Hayley asked. "Any minute." "Then let's go but where's Alice going?" "She's going with Marucho and Julie." "Alright." Her and Dan where saying.

They headed out although Shun wasn't so happy with going with her. _Now why is that? _She thought and here she thought he was starting to like her.

"Shun come on there are worse things then being stuck with me. Now what is wrong with me, or are you always like this rude and angry?" he looked at her. Then he said "I like you Hayley I just don't like this splitting up routine." "Then what's so wrong about being stuck with me I beat both you and Dan at the same time if you don't remember."

"It's just why would Dan and Runo put us together, then stick themselves together, then stick everyone else together?" "I don't know Shun." "Because they want to play kissy-face. And they want us to do the same." "I'm up for that."

He looked at her weirdly. "What just because I'd like to kiss you make's you think I'm weird." he just shook his head and continued walking, she stared at his back dumbfounded before she remembered they where supposed to stick together.

She ran to catch up with him. "Come on Shun why'd you walk off do you want to kiss me or something?" he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, his eyes open and wide.

"What would give you that impression?" "That you're afraid to answer me and never look at me unless others are in the room and when you do your always looking at me in a love-sick way." "Are you so dense I do not look like that ever?" "Fine believe what you want Shun not like I mind."

***

Shun watched her walk away angrily. He asked Skyress "What did I do?" "Well first you called her dense. Then you insulted her by saying you would never kiss her. Women do not like to be treated like that Shun."

He looked at Hayley again; she was clutching her head and moaning on her knees. "Hayley!" he ran to her and caught her just as she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Shit. What do I do?" "Move her to the shade and try to wake her up." "Gee thanks Skyress."

He picked her up and moved her over to a huge rock that seemed to have good shade around it. And he set her down gently.

"Tige what was she saying just before she fainted?" Skyress asked Tige. "She was talking about how men are sooo stupid and why are they still around and how much she hated Shun." he snapped his head around. "What?"

"She said that she hated you then she started fainting."

"Does this happen a lot Tige?" "No just today she got ready like always." "But it might be stress." "Skyress are you saying I'm to blame for this?" "No master Shun just saying."

He looked back at Hayley; she was no better then when she first fainted. "Looks like we're going to be waiting for a while guys." "Fine but know I blame you for my Darling fainting." Tige jumped to Hayley's side and stayed there balled up. Skyress jumped onto his shoulder and stayed there, not talking at all.

***

Dan waited for Runo to finish e-mailing Hayley.

"Hey Dan I wonder what their doing right now?" "Probably making out." "Hayley would Shun would probably be running away from her." "Yeah that's more likely." "Yeah but do you think we'll ever find the Infinity Core?" "Yeah we just need to look harder."

They where now walking near a huge cave. "Wanna go in Dan or are you to chicken?" "Count me in I'm not letting you out of my sight." "Stop that?" she said laughing.

"Stop what?" "Stop being so protective." "Hey I'm not that protective Runo, you wanna see protective look at Shun with Hayley." "Yeah I guess I should."

"Should what?" "Look at the way he looks at Hayley."

"Yeah but I wonder how they others are doing?" "Yeah but we cant go calling right now what if they're close and we distract them." "Yeah don't want to get them hurt."

"Your changing Dan, in the beginning you where reckless, now your protective and caring about your team." "Yeah but your changing too, you used to always be mad, now your nicer."

***

Runo liked his complement, really she did and it was true. "Thanks Dan." "You're welcome Runo."

Runo kissed him on his cheek for being sooo cute.

She swore he blushed. She laughed and he joined in, it felt so natural that they laugh together. "Daniel what are you laughing about?" "Nothing Drago." "My lady?" "It's nothing you wouldn't understand." "Yes my lady."

***

Hayley woke up and then saw Shun looking at her. "What happened." she tried to sit up but he stopped her. "You fainted."

"No I didn't I was talking to Wyvern." "Who?" "Naga's sister she is the Infinity Core. We have to get back so I can tell the others come on." she started pulling him along as she called Dan and Marucho telling them to get back to the plane.


	7. Found Core more Mysteries

Hayley busted in dragging Shun in behind him. They others looked up at her, "What happened?" Alice asked her. "We need to get to Kir city Wyvern's there with my brother Joe. Wyvern is the Infinity Core. She'll explain we just have to get there now."

"How do you know this?" Dan asked her. "She told me ask Shun." they looked at me he held up his hands. "Don't look at me all I know is that she fainted."

They where quiet the entire way there. Shun sat next to Hayley not to close she saw. Runo sat in between Dan and Alice who was next to Marucho. Julie sat across from Hayley in the lone chair. When they landed Hayley rushed out and up the steps of her brother's apartment complex. The others following at her heels.

Joe opened the door when she knocked and seemed to know what she wanted. He took her by the elbow and led her to his room.

There on his dresser was Wyvern.

***

Shun couldn't believe it Hayley found the Infinity Core. And all she did was faint. Hell she worried him for this.

She was talking to Joe when he noticed the Bakugan where all around Wyvern.

"So what your saying is that Wyvern is Naga's sister and because Naga is the Silent Core, the Infinity Core fused with her to balance things out?" he asked to no one in particular.

Hayley nodded and Wyvern said "I've come to Joe because he can keep the Infinity Core and myself safe, he's the only one. I called upon his sister Hayley because she can keep him safe, and because you humans where looking for me, the Infinity Core."

"Well it looks as if we weren't looking in any of the right places." Dan said.

***

Dan was surprised that Hayley was right. "Well we need to keep Wyvern and Joe safe because as Hayley and Wyvern think that Masquerade is out to get them-Wyvern and Joe." he said to them.

They nodded and then as if everyone agreed they moved back to the plane only after asking Hayley and Joe's mom if he could go.

They sat on the couches as Hayley checked her email.

He heard "Junk-mail, mother, Katie, mother, junk-mail, mother, junk-mail, mother again, Josh, mother, wow what Josh!" the last part came out as a scream.

Joe looked at the email, then said, "He emails you but nobody else, hell where has he been?" Hayley shook her head.

"I'm just as surprised as you are and he doesn't say, and besides this was two months ago. It says,

_Hayley look it's Josh. I noe your surprised and confused. But let me tell you I'm onto something big. Little sis I want you to noe whatever I do will be dedicated to you. For staying with me tell I left. You always where my favourite. J.M.E.B. Oh and tell Joe and Katie and Mom hi for me when you tell them about this. Which I'm sure you'll do._

"What does J.M.E.B. mean?" he asked. "J.E.B. could stand for his initials but what M stands for you got me." she replied thoroughly surprised.

***


End file.
